


Juliette

by UmiAzuma



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Auxilio, Avengers Family, F/M, Gen, Hydra (Marvel), Hydra experiments, Hydra is evil, Hydra is horrible, I should be working, M/M, Team as Family, What Was I Thinking?, What am I doing?, Why Did I Write This?, el mundo ha cambiado, este fic se escribe solo, la trama ha cambiado, los tags han cambiado, perra bida tete
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-03-30 08:30:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3930004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmiAzuma/pseuds/UmiAzuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Debería terminar "A Night in Broadway" y mi novela para un concurso, pero en vez de eso, estoy escribiendo esto...)</p><p>Cuando Natasha y Clint encuentran en una base de Hydra abandonada a "Beta - 619", una joven creada por Hydra, será deber de Steve y Bucky cuidar de ella, aprenderá del mundo y ambos aprenderán de ella.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Steve acababa de llegar de correr cuando recibió la llamada.

Bucky aún dormía envuelto como burrito en las mantas, apenas y se podía ver su cabello. Steve contestó su celular mientras sacaba una botella de agua del refrigerador, era Natasha.

“¿Estás sentado?”

“¿Debería estarlo?”

“Barton y yo estábamos en una base de HYDRA, estaba abandonada pero dejaron algo atrás… Más vale que estés sentado.”

Steve se sentó en una de las sillas cercanas del comedor, justo cuando Bucky entraba a la cocina, bostezando, con el cabello en todas direcciones. Steve no le puso atención. Lo que Natasha le estaba diciendo en el teléfono era demasiado impactante para él, colgó el teléfono como en automático y luego se volvió a ver a Bucky, quien estaba aún medio dormido en el marco de la entrada a la cocina.

“Tenemos que ir a SHIELD…”

“¿Ahorita?” Bucky bostezó y se rascó la cabeza, traía el pantalón de pijama con escudos dibujados que Natasha le dio a Steve en navidad como una broma.

“Si, ahorita. Natasha dice que encontraron algo en una base abandonada de Hydra.”

Eso despertó a Bucky de inmediato, se cambiaron ambos. Natasha les dijo que un auto pasaría a recogerlos para llevarlos en una nave privada a la nueva base de operaciones de SHIELD, Natasha estaba esperándolos en la base, los saludó con un ligero movimiento de cabeza y luego entró a la base, sin esperar a que la siguieran, cosa que hicieron sin que ella se los pidiera. Ya dentro, Bucky perdió la paciencia.

“¿Qué está pasando, Natasha?”

“Barton y yo estábamos en una base abandonada de Hydra y encontramos un laboratorio, pensamos que no había nada, pero al entrar encontramos una cápsula criogénica. Pensé que era donde te tenían resguardado en ocasiones, pero al analizarla un poco más, nos dimos cuenta de que en esta base estaban realizando otro tipo de experimentos.”

Al decir esto, Natasha se fue acercando a un laboratorio con una gran ventana donde el doctor Banner estaba trabajando junto con algunos otros científicos de SHIELD en la cápsula, Bucky entrecerró los ojos para ver mejor, parecía que lo que había en el interior de la cápsula era… Una persona…

“Al parecer intentaron crear otro soldado, no sabemos nada con certeza porque Banner y los científicos aún no nos dicen nada, pero Coulson quiere hacerle a Bucky algunas preguntas.” Bucky frunció el ceño.

“¿Y a mí por qué?”

“Quiere saber si recuerdas algo respecto a este proyecto, los archivos datan de unos años después de los tuyos.” Natasha les entregó un sobre, la portada decía ‘Beta – 619’. “Es lo que encontramos al respecto. No lo he leído completo aún, lo haré mientras ustedes hablan con Coulson. No sé si Hydra quería que encontráramos esto o simplemente se rindieron con este proyecto. Pero necesitamos toda la información que podamos recabar. Vayan, cuando tenga algo sobre quién está en la cápsula les haré saber.”

Marcharon hacia la oficina de Coulson, quien los recibió de inmediato, hablaron respecto a la cápsula un momento y las condiciones en que había sido encontrada, luego el director le preguntó a Bucky si recordaba a algún empleado o científico de Hydra hablar respecto a alguna otra persona que estuviera siendo entrenada o si había entrenado a alguien él mismo por órdenes de Hydra, pero Bucky estaba en blanco, no recodaba absolutamente nada al respecto. Lo poco que recordaba de su tiempo en Hydra eran misiones, pero nada concreto respecto a los laboratorios y los “tratamientos” que le daban. Steve prefirió que no hablaran al respecto, y aunque estaba decepcionado, el director Coulson los dejó marchar, aunque admitió que deseaba saber él mismo quién estaba en aquella cápsula, por lo que los acompañó al laboratorio, donde Natasha los estaba esperando, algo nerviosa.

“¿Leyeron el expediente?” Preguntó rápidamente.

“Hola a ti también… No, no lo hemos visto aún.” Respondió Bucky.

“Deberías, acabo de terminar de leerlo… No te gustará el contenido cuando sepas lo que había ahí.” Natasha hizo un ademán con la cabeza, para que vieran hacia el vidrio que daba al laboratorio. Ahí, en la mesa del laboratorio, frente al doctor Banner, estaba sentada una muchacha que no podía ser mayor de 15 años.

Steve dejó caer el expediente y las hojas volaron por todos lados, y en una de ellas había una fotografía de Bucky, durante el proceso de condicionamiento, y otra de él mismo, durante la guerra. Pero ninguno de los dos puso atención a aquello, pues eran incapaces de creer lo que Hydra era capaz de hacer para llevar a cabo sus planes malignos. Ante ellos estaba una niña.

Como ninguno de los dos era capaz de moverse para recoger y leer el expediente, Natasha les explicó que según dicho documento, ‘Beta – 619’, que era como llamaban a la chica, había sido creada usando el material genético de James Buchanan Barnes, a quien conocían como El Recurso o El Puño de Hydra y del soldado conocido como Capitán América. Aparentemente, una de las muestras de sangre que fueron tomadas después de que Steve recibiera el suero cayó en manos de Hydra por medio de sus infiltrados en la milicia, por lo cual, tras fallar en replicar el suero con dicha sangre, decidieron utilizar ese material genético y modificarlo, en un proceso que el doctor Banner describió como “hasta ahora imposible, pero los locos de Hydra harían sangrar a las piedras si se lo proponen”. Luego, según Banner, tomaron sangre de Bucky e hicieron el mismo proceso, creando algo parecido a células primordiales germinales, o CPG, las cuales eran los precursores comunes de las células sexuales necesarias para la reproducción. Explicó que dichas células fueron moldeadas y modificadas hasta crear espermatozoides y óvulos, en distintas combinaciones.

“¿Y eso qué quiere decir?” Bucky alzó una ceja. “Perdone, doctor, pero no entendí nada.”

“Lo que quiere decir es que utilizaron la sangre de Steve y la tuya y las modificaron genéticamente para crear células sexuales de reproducción, en diferentes combinaciones, las cuales mezclaron varias veces hasta obtener a ‘Beta – 619’, o sea, la señorita de la mesa.”

Bucky y Steve se volvieron a ver a la niña en la mesa, tenía puesto un traje de látex y miraba todo con curiosidad.

“O sea…” Comenzó Steve.

“O sea, que esa niña es su hija… De ambos.”

Steve parpadeó, viendo a Bruce como quien ve a un enano verde de dos cabezas, luego revoleó los ojos y cayó como costal al suelo, Bucky ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de sostenerlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La creación de células sexuales con base en ADN humano es una cosa real que está ocurriendo desde el 2013 y que en Japón comenzó a hacerse con partículas de piel de ratones y funciona a la perfección hasta ahora para fertilización in vitro.  
> Hice mi tarea.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Ahora lo que a mí me gustaría saber…” Intervino Simmons. “¿Quién de los dos es la ‘madre’ de la chica?”
> 
> La doctora Cho apareció, y la muchacha encontrada sigue siendo un misterio :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creo que este capítulo ha sido un poco más largo que el anterior?  
> En el próximo juro que la chica hablará xD lo juro!

Diez minutos más tarde, Steve estaba en la otra mesa de observación del laboratorio, el director Coulson, Natasha y Bucky estaban a su alrededor, mientras el doctor Banner hablaba por teléfono con alguien, Steve no alcanzaba a escuchar, todo estaba borroso y estaba tratando de recordar qué pasó en las últimas horas.

 

“¿Bucky?” Balbuceó, alzando una mano, la cual su novio tomó entre las suyas.

“¿Quién es ese? Yo soy Su Majestad la Reina de Inglaterra.” Dijo él, fingiendo un exagerado acento británico, Steve sonrió ligeramente, y se incorporó con ayuda de Bucky.

“¿Qué pasó?”

“Te desmayaste, azotaste como costal de papas. Creo que fueron demasiadas emociones fuertes para ti, anciano.”

 

Steve le dio un golpe en el brazo a Bucky, y este se quejó ligeramente, mientras Bruce colgaba el teléfono y se volvía a verlos, la muchacha seguía sentada en la otra mesa, erguida, como esperando indicaciones.

 

“He hablado con la doctora Cho, viene en camino, dice que quiere analizar a la jovencita antes de que estemos seguros de que lo que dice el expediente es verdad. Me dijo que el proceso no es anormal, pues se ha realizado una prueba en el 2013 en Japón, pero con muestras de piel, de forma exitosa, pero quiere asegurarse, pues si lo que dice el expediente es verdad, esta chica fue creada en 1958.”

 

Cuando Steve se sintió un poco mejor, salieron del laboratorio, dejando a Banner y los científicos analizar un poco más a la jovencita, Coulson les ofreció que se quedaran en la base de SHIELD hasta que tuvieran resultados y pudieran hablar con la doctora Cho. Natasha los guió hacia una habitación vacante con solo una cama y les guiñó el ojo al marcharse. Steve se sentó en la cama y Bucky se estiró como gato antes de sentarse a su lado.

 

“¿Y ahora qué?” Preguntó.

“¿Qué de qué?”

“Pues de la chica.”

“No lo sé… ¿Qué deberíamos hacer?”

“Yo no sé, Steve, ¿qué hacemos? ¿Dejársela a SHIELD y que hagan mil experimentos con ella? Tampoco podemos llevárnosla a casa, ni siquiera sé si puedo vivir con más de una persona y más de dos mascotas sin entrar en pánico.”

“Va a estar bien, no es como que sea un bebé, ya es mayor y puede cuidarse un poco más por su cuenta, seguramente sólo va a necesitar protección de Hydra, si saben que la encontramos, seguro la estarán buscando.”

 

Bucky asintió, y ambos se quedaron en silencio largo rato, viendo al suelo, pensando en todo lo que estaba pasando, preguntándose cómo habían terminado en esta situación. Steve suspiró largamente, lo cual sobresaltó a su pareja, quien lo vio con un dejo de preocupación.

 

“¿Estás bien?”

“Bucky…” Steve se volvió a verlo, con esa sonrisa extraña que a Bucky le causaba dolor y que reservaba sólo para él y para Peggy cuando iba a visitarla. Luego habló con una voz pequeña. “Somos padres de alguien.”

 

El castaño se echó a reir y le dio un ligero empujón a Steve, no estaba seguro de que estuviera bromeando o si en verdad apenas había caído en la cuenta de que lo que Banner les había explicado quería decir que ellos eran los padres de aquella jovencita. Le dijo a Steve que durmiera y este exigió que él hiciera lo mismo, por lo que se metieron bajo la manta rasposa y se durmieron después de un rato.

 

Coulson los despertó unas dos horas más tarde, al menos tuvo la decencia de verse un poco avergonzado de hacerlo, carraspeó y vio hacia otro lado cuando ambos se separaron uno de otro para salir de la cama. A pesar de saber que estaban en una relación, para el director siempre sería un poco incómodo verlos juntos por algún extraño motivo.

 

“La doctora Cho está aquí, ha analizado a la muchacha y desea hablar con ustedes.”

 

Steve asintió mientras Bucky se estiraba como un gato perezoso en la cama, luego salieron de la habitación para volver al laboratorio, esta vez, dos de los “agentes de juguete”–como los llamaba Bucky– estaban ahí, hablando suavemente con la joven, que no parecía inmutarse, respondiendo mecánicamente a todas sus preguntas, la doctora Cho iba de un lado a otro, con diferentes documentos y una Tablet en la mano. Cuando vio a Steve su semblante nervioso cambió a uno un poco más alegre.

 

“Capitán, un gusto verlo de nuevo.” Dijo, extendiendo la mano, que Steve tomó para saludarla, luego la joven doctora posó su vista en Bucky. “No estoy segura de que nos hayamos presentado anteriormente. Soy la doctora Helen Cho.”

“Soy James Barnes, doctora. Perdone si no la saludo… Los doctores me ponen nervioso.”

“Ah, con que es usted.” La doctora pareció comprender enseguida, sonrió lo más amablemente que pudo. “El Capitán ha hablado mucho de usted.”

“Cosas buenas, espero.”

“Oh si, sólo cosas buenas.” La doctora rió, luego se acercó a la jovencita en la mesa, los dos agentes –Fitz y la señorita Simmons, pensó Bucky, tratando de no olvidar los nombres de tanta gente– le dejaron pasar sin chistar, y el Capitán y Bucky se acercaron también. Steve intercambió cortos saludos con Leo y Jemma y luego se concentró en la doctora Cho. “El doctor Banner me ha explicado el proceso y lo he leído en el expediente de la señorita. Parece ser que han tomado muestras de sangre de ambos y usaron un complicado proceso para modificar las muestras y convertirlas en células de reproducción. Es un proceso que existe, pero sólo se habían realizado pruebas en el 2013 en Japón, con muestras de piel de ratones. Por las fechas del expediente, me sorprende que hayan podido realizar tal proceso.”

“¿Pero de dónde sacaron las muestras de sangre?” Inquirió la agente Simmons.

“Tony me dijo en una ocasión que su padre le contó que la última muestra de sangre de Steve Rogers que existía se había perdido, PERO que Jarvis le dijo que él mismo la había entregado en manos de Peggy Carter. No sabe qué pasó con esa muestra, pero he hablado con él y dijo que sospechaba que su padre no estaba siendo del todo honesto. Ni con Peggy Carter ni con el propio Tony.”

“Howard no era ese tipo de persona…” Comentó Steve. “Pero es posible que alguien más no haya sido del todo honesto con él.”

“¿Quiere decir que alguien más tenía muestras de tu sangre?” Inquirió Bucky.

“Y como sabes, Hydra estuvo infiltrado dentro de muchas instituciones del gobierno durante muchos años, cualquiera podría haber tomado una muestra de cualquier lado.” Comentó Steve. “Me preocupa que hubiera gente de Hydra en la milicia, ni siquiera sería posible confiar en gente que se supone que debe proteger al país.”

“Lo que es sorprendente sin duda es que el expediente de la señorita data de 1955, hubo muchas pruebas exitosas hasta el momento de la concepción, en que los productos nacían con deformidades o con problemas de salud y morían al poco tiempo.” Dijo la doctora, viendo el expediente.

“Sip, de eso quizás puedan culpar a Steve, yo soy perfectamente sano.”

“Ahora lo que a mí me gustaría saber…” Intervino Simmons. “¿Quién de los dos es la ‘madre’ de la chica?”

 

Todos se miraron unos a otros. Coulson carraspeó sonoramente, Bruce soltó una risita nerviosa y Bucky estaba tratando de contener la risa. La única que estaba totalmente seria era la muchacha sobre la mesa de metal


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Volví tras una larga ausencia. Estuve trabajando en una novela para un concurso literario en el cual espero que al menos consideren mi novela digna de publicarse.
> 
> Este capítulo es un poco corto, no sabía qué hacer realmente con él, estaba en todas direcciones y la verdad es que estoy algo cansada uwu el próximo prometo que será mejor.

Tras el silencio inicial, acordaron que lo más seguro sería que Steve y Bucky estuvieran al cuidado de la muchacha. Era complicado, porque ni siquiera sabían si conocía más palabras además de ‘sí’ y ‘no’.

La doctora Cho le preguntó varias cosas pero ella sólo respondía con monosílabos, lo cual no ayudaba a nadie. En un punto del día, pareció notar la presencia de Bucky, se levantó despacio de la mesa de metal y se quedó parada ahí, rígida.

“Soldado.” Fue lo único que dijo, y Steve notó que el semblante de Bucky cambió, como si alguien lo hubiera golpeado con algo realmente duro.  
“¿Qué quiere decir esa reacción?” Preguntó Simmons, visiblemente nerviosa.  
“Es… Es la reacción que tienen todos los que entrenaban conmigo… Natalia hacía lo mismo…” La expresión de Bucky era triste, como si esto le trajera recuerdos desagradables. “Relájate. No estamos en entrenamiento.”  
“Usted…” La muchacha parecía confundida, ladeó la cabeza ligeramente. “¿Será mi manejador de ahora en adelante?”  
“No… Ya no tendrás un manejador. Eres libre ahora.”

La muchacha frunció el ceño, aparentemente no conocía el concepto de libertad y eso le dolía aún más a Steve.

“Señorita…” La doctora Cho se acercó despacio, con su sonrisa amable y su actitud conciliadora. “¿Cuál es tu nombre?”  
La chica se volvió a verla. “Soy Beta-619.”  
“Oh nena, eso no es un nombre.” Intervino Simmons. “Mi nombre es Jemma Simmons, esta es la doctora Helen Cho, él es Leo Fitz. ¿Tú no tienes un nombre?”  
“Los científicos. Me hicieron a mi e hicieron a mis hermanos. Si uno era varón le llamaban Alpha, y si era mujer le llamaban Beta.”  
“¿Quieres decir que hay más como tú?” Preguntó Bucky, haciendo a Fitz y a Simmons a un lado. La chica negó con la cabeza.  
“Todos nacían enfermos o se enfermaban gravemente más adelante. Los llevaban a una habitación y ya no salían de ahí. Yo soy la única que nunca enfermó.”

Steve salió del laboratorio, Bucky le hizo un gesto a Natasha y ella asintió, yendo tras él. La doctora Cho y FitzSimmons lucían incómodos y Banner estaba en una esquina, lejos de todos, tratando de controlar su enojo.

“Bueno,” Dijo la doctora Cho, con un tono conciliador, “no puedes andar por la vida sin un nombre, supongo que tendremos que ponerte uno.”  
“¿Por qué ya no tendré un manejador?” Intervino la muchacha. “¿Qué pasó con Hydra?”  
“Hydra ya no existe.” Dijo Steve, entrando al laboratorio de nuevo. “Te encontraron en una base abandonada.”  
“Pero...”  
“Vendrás con nosotros, con Bucky y conmigo. Nosotros cuidaremos de ti ahora."  
De algún modo, eso no sonaba para nada alentador, y la muchacha desvió la vista hacia Bucky, como buscando una explicación.  
“Es difícil de explicar. Pero lo que él dice es verdad. Vendrás con nosotros.”  
“Necesitará ropa.” Comentó Jemma. “¿Quiere que le preste algo mientras encuentran ropa de su medida?”  
“Me parece lo más conveniente, gracias.” Dijo Bucky, y tomó la mano de la muchacha para ayudarla a bajar de la mesa.

Le pusieron ropa nueva (un poco grande para ella, pero tendría que servirle hasta que encontraran algo mejor) y se acordó que se la llevarían ese mismo día. Barton y Natasha los acompañaron en el viaje de regreso. Bucky parecía preocupado y molesto, Steve solo preocupado. Natasha se sentó a su lado y hablaron en susurros largo rato, principalmente sobre la muchacha y sobre lo que debían hacer con ella. Steve pensaba que debían dejarla vivir con ellos, de todas maneras Bucky no usaba su habitación, la usó cuando apenas había llegado a casa de Steve, hasta que descubrió que dormir a su lado le tranquilizaba.

Bajaron del avión y el mismo auto que les había recogido fue el que les llevó de vuelta a casa. La muchacha (tendrían que pensar en un nombre para ella pronto) observaba todo por la ventana del auto con grandes y curiosos ojos, llenos de asombro y admiración. Steve no pudo evitar sonreír al verla con la cara pegada en el vidrio del auto. Pasaron por Broadway y las luces y señales brillantes la cegaron. Vio los letreros de las obras, tan coloridos y moviéndose lentamente, y sus ojos parecieron abrirse aún más. Steve hizo una nota mental de llevarla a ver alguna obra eventualmente.

Al llegar a la casa, Bucky y Steve acordaron que pedirían comida a domicilio, pidieron comida tailandesa.  
“¿Quieres pedir algo?” Bucky le entregó el pequeño menú de comida y ella lo observó con sorpresa.  
“¿Puedo pedir lo que yo quiera?”

Los grandes ojos y la cara impresionada le causaron dolor a Steve, fue como cuando Bucky había llegado a su casa.

_“Pide algo de comer, lo que gustes.”_  
_“¿Lo que yo quiera? ¿De verdad puedo hacerlo?”_  
 _“¿Por qué no?”_  
 _“En Hydra no me dejaban elegir. Nada era mío...”_

Steve tuvo que sentarse, tratando de no llorar. Era como tener al soldado de invierno en casa otra vez, y Bucky llevó a la chica al teléfono y le dijo que si, que podía escoger lo que ella quisiera. Quería darle espacio a Steve, sabía que él necesitaba descansar más que Bucky.

Bucky lo que necesitaba era ir con su terapeuta antes de que terminara la semana.

Tras mucho observar el menú, decidieron pedir un poco de todo, la situación lo ameritaba, según Bucky.  
“No deberíamos gastar tanto.”  
“Steve, tenemos dinero, no es 1940, voy a comprar todo el menú de Mr. Thai porque quiero y nos lo vamos a comer porque yo quiero.”

Se lo comieron todo. La chica nunca había comido nada que no fueran batidos de proteínas y barras nutritivas. Vieron televisión y le enseñaron los programas y películas nuevos, y ella los observó con sumo interés, curiosidad y admiración. Por la noche, Bucky le entregó un cepillo de dientes y la ayudaron a usarlo, Natasha llegó con ropa nueva para la chica, pijamas y cosas que podía usar dentro de la casa, pues sabía que no saldrían pronto. Le dieron una pijama y Natasha la ayudó a usar la bañera, luego le secaron el cabello con la ruidosa secadora (que a Bucky le había causado tantos ataques de pánico) y le hicieron una larga trenza. La llevaron a la habitación que solía ser de Bucky y acomodaron la cama para que durmiera.

Bucky estaba seguro que en sus 15 años de vida, la chica nunca había dormido en una cama. Tuvo razón.

A media noche, Bucky tuvo una pesadilla y se levantó de la cama, cuidando no despertar a Steve, que dormía plácidamente con una mano bajo la almohada y la otra puesta flojamente en la cintura de Bucky, se removió un poco cuando este se levantó, pero no despertó.

A Bucky casi le da un ataque al ver a la chica en medio de la sala, abrazando sus piernas en el sofá, viendo la televisión. Después del susto inicial, avanzó a la cocina, tomó la botella de vodka que Natasha le había traído de su última misión en Rusia y se sentó en el sofá con la muchacha. No había nada en la TV más que infomerciales, pero eso era lo de menos.

Pensó en ofrecerle vodka a la chica, si estaba hecha de ambos, era posible que no le hiciera efecto, pero no quiso ponerlo a prueba.

Al cabo de media hora, la chica cayó dormida sobre su hombro de metal, y Bucky terminó su vodka y la llevó a su habitación. Se hizo un ovillo apenas tocó el colchón y Bucky la arropó y salió a la sala, donde se encontró a Steve, somnoliento y tallándose los ojos. Se veía tierno como un niño adormilado.  
“Bucky...” Murmuró, aún medio dormido. “Vuelve a la cama...”  
“Ya voy, vuelve tú también.”

Casi arrastró a Steve a la cama, y se abrazó a él, restregando su rostro al pecho de su pareja como un gato mimoso.

Se quedó dormido soñando con infomerciales.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento que haya sido tan corto ;n;


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En el cual Steve y Bucky tienen mascotas con nombres raros y largos. Tony Stark es un metiche. Bucky va a terapia y la chica POR FIN tiene nombre.

Steve despertó con la boca llena de cabello de Bucky y Schmidt (el gato que había llegado un día y ahora se rehusaba a irse, que caminaba por la casa como si fuera suya y odiaba a Steve con todo su ser, pero parecía adorar el suelo que pisaba Bucky) picando su nariz con la pata. Tomó al gato por la panza y este le clavó las uñas en el brazo, siseando ruidosamente. Bucky se hizo a un lado, su cabello saliendo de la boca de Steve, se removió, pero no despertó. Schmidt –si el gato hablara les diría que su nombre es Herr Johann Schmidt Segundo, muchas gracias— maullaba agresivamente con las uñas aun firmemente clavadas en el bíceps de Steve, sacando un poco de sangre.

“Ya está, ya está, engendro de satanás.” Murmuró Steve, saliendo de la cama con el gato en brazos, Genevieve, la nerviosa y acelerada Pug de Bucky corrió a su encuentro cuando abrió la puerta, gimoteando y respirando con dificultad. Schmidt clavó sus uñas más firmemente en el brazo de Steve, si es que eso era posible, y Steve se quejó por lo bajo, ignorando al gato y prestando atención a la acelerada perra. “¡Hola Genevieve! ¿Quieres salir? Vamos a sacarte a que hagas tus cosas.”

Abrió la puerta y la perra salió a toda velocidad a la pequeña terraza. Había una gran caja de arena que Genevieve y Herr Schmidt compartía con Isis, la gata Esfinge que amaba a todo mundo, menos a Tony Stark, por alguna extraña razón, y que era demasiado friolenta para salir de la casa. Y a todo esto, ¿dónde estaba Isis?

Schmidt dejó ir el brazo de Steve y se metió de nuevo a la casa, Genevieve orinó en la caja y entró también, así que Steve cerró la puerta de la terraza. Encontró a Isis sobre la barra, lamiendo una de sus patas delanteras, con el suéter tejido que Natasha le había dado. Estaba comenzando a llenarse de tierra y tendrían que removérselo pronto pues comenzaba a hacer calor. Isis maulló suavemente al ver a Steve, mientras Genevieve daba saltos alrededor de Steve.

En ese lugar todo mundo desayunaba antes que él. Suspiró y rascó las orejas de Isis, quien ronroneó complacida por la atención. Schmidt maulló lentamente, como advirtiendo al Capitán que lo alimentara o le esperaban rasguños. Steve vio al gato con odio y abrió una lata de atún, dejándola frente al odioso gato, y abrió un sobre de comida de perro para Genevieve, quien comía ruidosamente. Abrió otra lata de atún y se la dio a Isis, la gata ronroneaba mientras comía, y Schmidt comía calladamente, pero sin dejar de ver a Steve con sus grandes ojos verdes.

“Si tanto me odias, ¿por qué sólo quieres que yo te alimente? Estúpido gato...” Steve abrió el refrigerador, y al volver a cerrarlo casi le da un ataque. La muchacha que habían llevado a casa estaba ahí, en la entrada de la cocina, viendo fijamente a Steve y a los animales que el día anterior estaba segura de que no estaban ahí.

Eso es porque Schmidt e Isis estaban en la recámara y Genevieve dormía como tronco a partir de las siete de la tarde, y eran las nueve cuando ellos llegaron a casa. La chica –Steve hizo una nota mental de pensar en un nombre para ella—vio a los animales con curiosidad. Schmidt la ignoró olímpicamente, Isis se lamió los labios y se volvió a verla, como esperando que la acariciara y Genevieve meneó el retorcido rabo, con el hociquito lleno de salsa de la carne que estaba comiendo.  
“Buenos días.” Dijo Steve, al recuperarse del mini infarto que le dio la súbita aparición de la niña en la cocina. “¿Quieres desayunar algo?”  
“Gatos.” Dijo ella. “Ayer no había gatos.”  
“Oh sí, los gatos duermen en nuestra recámara, por eso no los viste. Pero aquí viven. Ese es Herr Johann Schmidt.” Steve señaló al odioso gato de apariencia persa –Steve estaba seguro de que era de alguien más y simplemente le gustó más aquí—y la muchacha pareció entrar en pánico. “Segundo. No, Cráneo Rojo no se convirtió en gato.”  
Ella pareció relajarse. “¿Y ese gato?”  
“Ah, ella es Isis Regina Caeli. O Isis, le gusta más Isis.”

Como si supiera que la estaban presentando, Isis maulló sonoramente y luego volvió a su atún. Steve señaló a Genevieve.  
“Y esa es Genevieve, los del Centro de Veteranos no nos dejaron ponerle un nombre largo en la cédula...”

Bucky apareció en ese momento en la cocina, estirándose y bostezando largamente. Schmidt terminó su atún y Bucky lo señaló con un dedo de metal, como si previniera al gato de que no se atreviese a tirar la lata al suelo, la cual ya estaba empujando con una patita lentamente.  
“Olvídalo, Bucky, lo hará de todos modos.” Señaló Steve, poniendo huevos y una bolsa con salchichas en la barra, Isis la olfateó pero decidió que no era tan interesante como su atún.

Schmidt tiró su lata al suelo, mirando a Bucky con sus grandes ojos verdes entrecerrados, como si le advirtiera que hiciera algo al respecto. Bajó de su sitio al lado del microondas y salió de la cocina. Bucky le pegó con una revista enrollada y el gato maulló ofendido y salió corriendo a la sala.  
“Estúpido gato...” Murmuró el castaño y se sentó en la barra, donde Isis le dio un cariñoso cabezazo con los ojos cerrados. “¿Qué hay de desayunar?”  
“Huevos. Salchichas.” Steve sacó un paquete de tocino del refrigerador, el cascabel en el collar de Genevieve sonaba tras él mientras la perra lo seguía, bufando y respirando con dificultad. “Tocino. Puedo hacer pancakes.”  
“Haz de todo, seguramente nuestra pequeña nunca ha desayunado bien. ¿Cómo dormiste?”  
Ella se encogió de hombros. “No lo sé.”  
“Bueno, será mejor que desayunemos y pensemos en un nombre para ti.”  
“¿Nombre?”  
“Si, todos debemos tener un nombre.” Le dijo Steve, dejando un plato con un huevo, dos salchichas y varias tiras de tocino.  
“Pero ya tengo un nombre. Mi nombre es Beta-619.”  
Steve puso cara de tragedia. “Cariño, eso no es un nombre.”  
“¿No había ningún otro modo en el que te llamaran?” Bucky acercó su silla un poco a la de ella, sin dejar de rascar la oreja de Isis. “¿Recuerdas si yo te llamaba de algún modo? Creo que llegué a entrenarte, pero no puedo recordarlo.”  
“Había más aparte de mí.” Dijo de pronto. “Me separaron de los últimos tres cuando uno de ellos se enfermó. El guardia que nos cuidaba nos llamaba a todos igual.”  
“¿Cómo los llamaba?” Inquirió Steve.  
“A las niñas nos llamaba Juliette. A los niños los llamaba Romeo. Dijo que el plan era que Hydra quería tener un ejército de súper soldados.”

Bucky frunció el ceño sin comprender, ¿acaso Hydra pensaba hacer que se reprodujeran entre ellos o hacer muchos de cada uno? El expediente decía que habían usado combinaciones diferentes, pero ella era la única en la base.

¿Dónde estaban los demás?

La puerta fue golpeada, haciendo que Steve se espantara y dejara caer el pancake que estaba cocinando, el cual Genevieve no tardó en devorar. Bucky se sobresaltó y sacó una pistola de debajo de la barra.  
“¿Qué demonios, Buck?”  
“¿Qué? Siempre hay que estar prevenido.”

La puerta volvió a hacer ruido, era un toquido insistente seguido de una voz conocida por ambos, que les llamaba a gritos para que abrieran la puerta. Bucky volvió a guardar la pistola bajo la barra, se dejó caer en la silla y vio a Steve con cara de molestia.  
“Te toca.”  
“¿Otra vez?” Steve hizo una mueca de fastidio.  
“Si, yo le abrí la última vez y si vuelvo a hacerlo juro que le meteré mi pistola por el a...”  
“¡Bucky!”

Steve lo vio con reproche, señalando a la muchacha con la mirada, no quería que aprendiera alguna cosa desagradable de Bucky. Caminó al recibidor seguido del cascabel de Genevieve que corría tras él con sus cortas patitas y abrió la puerta.

Era Tony Stark, con una gran sonrisa, y Steve sintió ganas de cerrarle la puerta en la cara y que todos los dientes se le cayeran.  
“Lo que sea que venda, ya tengo dos. Este hogar es agnóstico. No votamos por republicanos. No queremos propaganda mormona.” Dijo, y estuvo por cerrar la puerta de no ser por el brillante zapato negro de Tony que se lo impidió.

Steve podría haberle quebrado todos los dedos del pie con la puerta, pero ni siquiera él tenía el corazón tan negro.  
“¿Así es como recibes al primer visitante que viene a conocer a tu engendrito?”  
“Primero: No es un engendrito, segundo: es una chica, tercero: ¿cómo sabes tú de eso?”  
“Es sorprendente las cosas que dirá Barton cuando está aburrido. Ahora déjame pasar, quiero ver a tu pequeño bulto de alegría.” Tony empujó la puerta, pero Steve obviamente era más fuerte.  
“No la llames así, tiene 15 años.”  
“Ya lo sé, estoy siendo amable. ¡Déjame entrar, carajo, Bruce me dijo que viniera!”  
Steve se apartó de la puerta y Tony casi cae encima de Genevieve. “¿Por qué te mandó el doctor Banner para acá?”  
“Me dijo que podrías necesitar ayudar financiera.”  
“Tony, no. No necesitamos dinero, ni aceptamos caridad.”  
“¡Oh, vamos! ¡No seas así con el tío Tony!”  
“¿El qué?”  
“¡Me autoproclamo tío oficial de la chica y no quiero discutir al respecto!” Tony entró al departamento como si fuera suyo, dejando a Steve con cara de duda. “¡Guerra Fría! ¡Tanto tiempo sin verte!”  
La voz de Bucky se escuchó desde la cocina “¡Vete a la mierda, Stark!”  
“¡También me alegra verte, Barnes!”

Steve suspiró. Iba a ser un largo día.

Cuando por fin desayunaron (Tony no lo hizo, dijo que había bebido suficiente café para mantener despierto a medio Manhattan y una caja de donas), Tony anunció que tenía el primer regalo para la chica, y les entregó una tarjeta de crédito. Bucky se negó rotundamente a recibirla, argumentando que no, no necesitaban su dinero y que tenían suficiente dinero para lo que ella necesitara, pero Tony insistió, les dijo que si no aceptaban la tarjeta Pepper lo golpearía y que tuvieran piedad de él, Bucky insistió en que si Pepper lo golpeaba, él quería una copia de la grabación de tal incidente, y tras muchas discusiones, aceptaron la bendita tarjeta. Estaba anexada a la cuenta de Tony, y lo que sea que compraran podía ser verificado y firmado por JARVIS en todo momento, por lo que no debían preocuparse. Se fue tras ser atacado cruelmente por Isis, y Bucky suspiró largamente.  
“Tú tendrás que ir a comprarle ropa y lo que sea que necesite.”  
“¿No irás con nosotros?”  
“Steve, no, ¿sabes qué día es?”  
“Es... ¿miércoles?”  
“Si, Steve, miércoles, ¿y qué hay los miércoles?”  
“Ah, sí. Terapia y jazz.”  
“Terapia y jazz, así es.” Bucky hizo como que le ponía una estrellita en la frente. “No puedo no ir a jazz, los nacionales son en dos meses e Ida me dijo que definitivamente tengo que ir. Sabes lo que significan los nacionales para ella.”  
“Sigo sin creer que Ida sea más vieja que Peggy y se siga viendo y moviendo tan bien.”  
“Si, bueno, la Red Room no quería que sus agentes prodigio se volvieran viejas y arrugadas como pasitas.”  
“¿Le estás diciendo pasita a Peggy?”  
“Tampoco estoy diciendo que se haya visto de lo más joven al momento de morir.”  
“Si Sharon te escuchara...”  
“Me importaría un carajo, porque no puede hacerme nada. Voy a bañarme.”

Bucky puso su plato en el fregadero, salió de la cocina y se fue al dormitorio por una toalla y un cambio de ropa. Se bañó rápidamente y salió secándose el cabello y con ropa limpia, tomó su bolsa de entrenamiento y la colgó sobre su hombro. Dio un corto beso a Steve y puso una mano en la cabecita de la chica. Luego se quedó un rato pensando, con la cálida mano de Steve en su espalda.  
“Me gusta Juliette. Es un buen nombre. Juliette.”

Le dio una caricia a Isis, luego le puso la correa a Genevieve y salieron ambos de la casa.

Ahora Steve estaba solo con la difícil tarea de comprarle ropa a aquella chica.

Su hija.

Steve necesitaba volver a la cama un rato más.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ida es Ida Emke, o Dottie Underwood de Agent Carter xD De verdad me gustaría verla en la época actual, así que aha uwu la Red Room también experimentaba con los genes de sus agentes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En el que Bucky habla y Steve hace compras.
> 
> O
> 
> En el que los padres se comportan como padres.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primero que nada LO LAMENTO MUCHO por tardar tanto en actualizar. La vida se atravesó. Comic Con se atravesó. Mi proyecto se atravesó. MI novela se atravesó.
> 
> No sabré el resultado del concurso hasta el 4 de septiembre y eso me frustra u_u 
> 
> Pero volví!

Steve no podía decir que supiera mucho de moda femenina. Más si se trataba de moda femenina moderna.

Sus conocimientos se limitaban a lo que usaba Natasha regularmente, pero consideró que debían optar por cosas más básicas primero, si encontraban algo que a Juliette le gustara, lo comprarían. Pero Juliette no tenía un gusto específico. Debido a su crianza por Hydra, se ponía lo que le dijeran, iba a donde le ordenaban y hacía lo que le decían, comprarle ropa resultaba más agotador de este modo, porque ella no sabía lo que quería y no entendía el montón de sugerencias de Steve. 

Una empleada de la tienda de ropa pensó que Juliette era su novia, pero no pareció desconcertada cuando le dijo que era su hermana. No quería causar ningún conflicto o que preguntaran cómo alguien tan joven podía tener una hija igual de joven. Nadie lo entendería.

Decidió volver a casa con la moral destrozada por una adolescente. Tomaron el camino a pie por donde estaba la escuela donde Bucky iba a Jazz, tal vez lo esperarían y podrían volver juntos a casa, pero faltaba mucho tiempo para que su clase concluyera, por lo que decidió tomar el camino por Allen Street e ir a la crepería japonesa que tanto le gustaba a Bucky a comprarle sus crepas de frambuesa con dibujos de conejitos. Bucky estaría muerto y enterrado antes de admitir que lo que más le gustaba de las famosas crepas eran los conejitos. 

Debió tomar otro camino, en retrospectiva. 

Debió haberlo visto venir, pero, como con Pietro y las empanadas de manzana el día de su cumpleaños, definitivamente no lo vio venir.

Pasaron por el local 158 en camino a la crepería cuando Juliette se detuvo, Steve siguió caminando unos pasos hasta que sintió que ella no caminaba a su lado y se giró, para verla parada frente al escaparate de la tienda. Steve se acercó, debió suponer que los colores de la tienda le llamarían la atención considerando que Juliette nunca había salido de su cápsula criogénica al mundo exterior (aparentemente), por lo que se quedó parado ahí, viendo el extraño vestido rosa en el maniquí, en un escaparate lleno de cosas que le darían diabetes a cualquiera, pero Juliette vería el escaparate con una mezcla de sorpresa, curiosidad y adoración. 

“¿Podemos entrar?” Preguntó tímidamente, seguramente, al igual que Bucky lo había estado cuando recién llegó de vuelta a la vida de Steve, no estaba acostumbrada a pedir nada.  
Steve arqueó una ceja, viendo con curiosidad a la muchacha. “¿Quieres entrar?”  
“Sí, por favor.”  
“Entonces entremos.” 

Juliette pareció emocionada de tener permitido entrar a aquella tienda. Steve se arrepintió enseguida cuando una avalancha de colores pasteles lo atacó tan pronto puso un pie en el local. 

Pero Juliette, ah, ella parecía estar en el cielo. Una dependienta de amplia sonrisa y gruesos caireles color borgoña le preguntó si estaba buscando en particular, y la llevó por toda la tienda a ver todos los vestidos, las faldas, las blusas, los zapatos. Estaba en las nubes, como si hubiera sido creada para estar ahí, como si su propósito al sobrevivir tantas torturas y experimentos de Hydra fuera ir a aquella tienda, tocar aquellas telas delicadas.

Esos vestidos. Ella los quería todos.

Steve decidió que si Tony les había dado la bendita tarjeta, pues iban a usarla si eso haría feliz a Juliette.

Había creado un monstruo.

Bucky lo iba a matar. Pero no importaba. Cuando Juliette estuvo satisfecha, salieron de la tienda hasta la crepería, compraron las crepas que deseaban y le compró una pequeña malteada a Juliette, quien salió de la tienda analizando el vaso con sumo interés y haciendo un pequeño ruidito de satisfacción al probar el contenido. Steve se giró a verla, sonriendo.

“Oye, Juliette, ¿quieres ir a ver algo interesante?”

***

Ida Emke era una mujer de sonrisa extraña y facciones finas a pesar de su edad. Cuando la KGB comenzó a reclutar (secuestrar) aprendices más jóvenes, y sus métodos se volvieron más extraños, se alejó por completo de ellos, volvió a Nueva York y... No sabía qué hacer con su vida. Compró el viejo edificio que solía ser el Griffith, la casa para señoritas donde conoció a Peggy Carter, porque ella apareció preguntándole si existía algo que la hiciera feliz, algo que siempre hubiese querido hacer. Bailar era lo que más le gustaba, era lo que la mantenía contenta. Así que convirtió el viejo edificio en una escuela de danza con varios niveles, contrató maestros rusos, franceses, italianos, del país que fuera, sólo los mejores.

Sufrió como nunca cuando Peggy murió. No era justo que una mujer tan maravillosa viviera sus últimos años del modo en que los vivió Peggy, apenas recordando a las personas a su alrededor, mientras que ella, que antes fuera Dorothy Underwood, no envejecía del mismo modo.

Cuando Bucky llegó, ella sabía exactamente lo que le había pasado. Lo conocía. Entrenó a Natalia junto con él. Natalia era su favorita.

Pero había algo diferente en Vanya (como los rusos lo llamaban, clamando que su nombre era Ivan, ella sabía que no lo era) cuando ella lo conocía en comparación a como era ahora. Antes se movía cuando se lo indicaban y hacía lo que se le ordenaba sin chistar. Ahora era un verdadero ser humano.

El hecho de que estuviesen usando a una persona como si fuese un arma fue otro de los motivos por los que se desencantó de la KGB.

Ahora Vanya bailaba, venía a las clases de jazz que se impartían en su escuela. El concurso nacional de lindy hop era el próximo mes, Ida tenía fe en Vanya. Pero hoy estaba muy extraño. Sus movimientos poco coordinados, como si estuviese distraído con algo, lo vio desde una esquina del salón, poco coordinado y sin ganas, como si quisiera estar en cualquier otro lado menos ahí.

“¿Por qué no toman un descanso?” Interrumpió. Sally, la pareja de Bucky para el concurso, suspiró aliviada. “Podemos seguir practicando el viernes, solo recuerden que los nacionales son pronto, estoy contando con ustedes.”  
“Claro, señora Emke, nos vemos el viernes.” Sally tomó sus cosas y se marchó. Bucky estaba por irse, pero Ida lo detuvo.  
“¿Pasa algo de lo que quieras hablar, Vanya?”  
“Esperaba que preguntaras, iba a decirte después del ensayo.” Bucky suspiró, se cambió de zapatos y se sentó frente a Ida. “Natalia nos llamó ayer. Había ido a una base abandonada de Hydra. Tenían una cápsula criogénica y varios expedientes sobre experimentación con células comunes para convertirlas en células sexuales.”  
“Suena complicado, ¿de quién eran las células?”  
“Mías..” Ahí estaba, por eso estaba tan distraído. “Y de Steve.”  
Ida hizo una mueca. “¿Y solo estaban los expedientes?”  
“Había una chica, tiene como 15 años, no sabemos qué hacer con ella. Estoy confundido, Steve está confundido, ella está confundida.”  
“Lo imagino, pobre criatura.” Ida suspiró. “Pero no puedes distraerte, soldado. Estamos contando contigo. La chica tendrá que adaptarse eventualmente, además no está sola, igual que tú no lo estuviste. Estoy segura de que le ayudarás a adaptarse fácilmente.”  
“Eso espero, pero no sé, no me considero apto para ello, todavía tengo pesadillas, todavía me cuesta trabajo dormir por las noches, no sé qué hacer, Ida.”  
“Llegará cuando tenga que llegar, la sangre es más fuerte que muchas cosas, Vanya.” Ida sonrió, lo cual era algo que rara vez hacía. “Ahora, ¿puedo contar contigo para los nacionales o seguirás así de distraído? Es un poco tarde para que Sally encuentre otro compañero.”  
“No, estaré bien. Solo fue un momento. Prometo poner más atención ahora.”

La puerta del salón de baile se abrió y Steve asomó la cabeza dentro, como pidiendo permiso. Ida hizo un gesto con la mano y Steve entró, llevaba en las manos varias bolsas de color rosa, además de la bolsa con la crepa de Bucky, y tras él, entró Juliette, y dejó tanto a Bucky como a Ida sorprendidos.

Llevaba un vestido color lavanda con una blusa de un delicado material transparente, el mismo que adornaba también la falda del vestido, blanco transparente sobre lavanda, con encajes y vuelos, medias blancas y unos zapatos bajos cerrados, con moños. En el camino, Steve la hizo sentarse en una banquita para atarle el cabello en dos coletas y ponerle dos moños de listón con pequeñas peinetas de metal. Ida hizo su mejor esfuerzo por contener la risa, pero Bucky estaba sentado ahí, con la boca abierta, mirando.

Juliette parecía una de esas muñecas viejas que su abuela tenía y que no dejaba que Rebecca tocara por ningún motivo. Ahora que lo pensaba, Juliette se parecía un poco a Rebecca. Carraspeó para distraer a Ida y evitar que se riera en la cara de la muchacha (aunque ella no pensaba hacerlo, la verdad es que le parecía bastante adorable) y señaló a la chica de arriba a abajo con la mano de metal.

“¿Qué significa eso?”  
“¿Recuerdas esa tienda rara por donde están las crepas de los conejitos?” Respondió Steve. “Pues parece que le gustó lo que había ahí, así que compramos todo.”  
“Steve, ¿con qué dinero? ¡Esos vestidos cuestan un riñón!”  
“Con la tarjeta que Stark insistió en que tomáramos aunque no queríamos.”  
“Ya veo, que le cuesten un riñón a Stark, perfecto.”

Steve vio todo el salón, confundido, estaba vacío y normalmente a esta hora todos los que iban a la clase de jazz estaban ahí, sus ojos se posaron en Ida, quien se abotonaba el pequeño cárdigan tejido –regalo de Peggy hace ya tantos ayeres– discretamente, al sentir los ojos del rubio, la mujer alzó la vista de inmediato, por encima de sus anteojos dorados.

“¿La clase terminó temprano?”  
“Oh no, los nacionales se acercan, los chicos que toman la clase fueron movidos a otro salón, y Vanya y Sally ensayan en este, que es más grande. Pero Sally se ha ido ya, Vanya estaba un poco distraído.”  
“No volverá a pasar, Ida, lo lamento.”  
“Eso espero, te veré el viernes y lo juzgaré por mí misma. Ahora váyanse, estoy a punto de cerrar la escuela por hoy.”

Salieron de la escuela, Bucky cargando su bolsa de ropa y Steve cargando las bolsas de Juliette. Caminaron al metro y llegaron a la guardería de perros, donde Genevieve les esperaba con toda la energía posible para un perrito de su estatura y su retorcido rabito girando como rehilete. Bucky le dirigió unas cuantas palabras de cariño en ese tono de voz que usaba únicamente con ella, y la regordeta perra estalló en emoción, tanto que orinó la alfombra del recibidor, su cuidadora, Molly, rodó los ojos y dijo que ella se encargaría de la alfombra, se disculparon y se marcharon, dejando que Juliette llevara la correa.

La gente que pasaba a su lado los veía con interés, probablemente pensaban que Juliette era hermana de alguno de los dos, pues eran demasiado jóvenes para tener una hija de su edad –en realidad no lo eran, pero nadie lo sabía—y algunos se atrevían a señalarla o reírse bajito de ella, a los cuales Bucky les dedicaba miradas de molestia.

Algunos lo reconocieron del juicio del año anterior, y decidieron guardar silencio.

Cuando finalmente llegaron al departamento, Juliette le quitó la correa a Genevieve y la perra echó a correr a la terraza, Isis y Schmidt salieron de la habitación principal, y mientras Isis se acercó a ambos, frotando su calvo cuerpo contra la pareja, Schmidt se trepó al sofá, viendo a ambos con absoluta indiferencia y sus ojos rayados entrecerrados. Steve le dirigió una mirada de odio profundo y el gato procedió a lamerse las patas.

“Estúpido gato...” Murmuró Steve, cuidando que Juliette no lo escuchara. La muchacha se sentó en el sofá, y extendió su amplia falda, y Schmidt la olisqueó con curiosidad, decidiendo que le agradaba lo suficiente para no dañarla y que el regazo de Juliette era el lugar perfecto para sentarse.

Bucky no podía creer que el jodido gato hubiera decidido que Juliette era más digna que ambos de ser su asiento, a pesar de que Steve le daba de comer, y Bucky era quien lo dejaba dormir en la cama con ellos ocasionalmente. A Juliette no parecía molestarle, y Schmidt estaba feliz de que le acariciaran el largo cabello naranja, y satisfecho de dejar el vestido nuevo de Juliette lleno de pelos.

Comieron las crepas de conejitos, por la noche cenaron ligero, pues estaba comenzando a hacer calor como para cocinar, Bucky tomó una foto de Juliette con su vestido nuevo, y se la envió a Tony con un mensaje que decía _“En esto fue gastado tu dinero hoy, siéntete orgulloso.”_ Al cual Tony respondió llamando a Steve para gritarle que no gastara su dinero en disfraces, a lo cual Steve respondió que “En serio, Tony, si fueran disfraces, no habrían costado más de 200 dólares cada uno.” Y colgó antes de que Tony pudiera seguir gritándole, luego envió un mensaje a Pepper, pidiendo que no cancelara las compras, pues Juliette estaría destrozada. Pepper dijo que estaba de acuerdo siempre y cuando le enviasen una foto cada vez que la muchacha estrenaba algo, cosa que tanto Steve como Bucky iban a hacer de cualquier modo.

Vieron una película en Netflix, se lavaron los dientes, Juliette se puso una pijama y ambos le desearon buena noche cuando se retiró a dormir.

Cuando ambos estaban en cama, abrazados, con Isis durmiendo en el escalador, Genevieve roncando en su camita de perro en el pasillo y Schmidt entrando y saliendo de la habitación hasta que escogió un sitio en la silla que Steve usaba para dibujar, Bucky rompió el idílico silencio de la tarde.

“Va a tener que ir a la escuela, Steve.”  
“¿No podemos dejarla aquí un tiempo? Solo hasta que se acostumbre.”  
“Tiene todo el verano para acostumbrarse, Steve, en Septiembre tendrá que ir a la escuela como todos los chicos normales de su edad, o se quedará aquí, sin tener interacción con nadie más que sus viejos y sin saber nada del mundo.”  
“¿No podemos educarla en casa?”  
Bucky se incorporó en la cama. “¿De verdad, Steve? ¿Qué tanto sabes de las materias que les enseñan a los chicos ahora en las escuelas?”  
“Umm...”  
“Eso pensé. Juliette irá a la escuela. Tiene dos meses para acostumbrarse a la gente y a nuestra rutina y le hará bien.”  
“Pero, ¿y si Hydra viene a buscarla?”  
“Si la dejaron atrás, es porque no tenían interés en continuar teniéndola.”  
“O porque querían que nosotros la encontráramos, nos encariñáramos con ella y luego venir y quitárnosla, o intentarlo, para hacernos sufrir.”  
“No seas fatalista y duerme. Mañana pensaremos en esto. Hydra no sabe dónde vivimos, y la casa está bien cuidada.” Bucky besó sus labios y luego volvió a acurrucarse en su pecho. “Duerme.”

Steve se mantuvo despierto largo rato después de que Bucky se quedó dormido, pensando en qué sería lo mejor para Juliette.

Sin duda no estaba preparado para este asunto de ser padre. Observó a Bucky, durmiendo plácidamente tras un largo año de pesadillas y recuerdos que regresaban a él violentamente de cosas que preferiría no haber recordado, y besó su frente.

Al menos él estaría ahí para ayudarle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La tienda en Allen Street se llama Baby, The Stars Shine Bright, si existe, es hermosa y mi sueño es ir ahí uwu


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En el que se descubre de lo que es capaz Juliette

Pasaron algunos días, semanas incluso, antes de que Juliette se atreviera y tuviera permitido aventurarse a la calle por su cuenta.

Normalmente, si deseaba ir a algún sitio –la crepería japonesa, la tienda de vestidos, el restaurante coreano de la esquina, la pequeña tienda de accesorios hechos a mano y maquillaje orgánico—debía decirle a Steve o a Bucky, y alguno de ellos la acompañaría. Bucky siempre llevaba a Genevieve con él, la acelerada perra siempre tenía puesto un pequeño chaleco perruno con el logotipo del centro de veteranos y las palabras “Perro de Servicio” en los costados. En la espalda, el chaleco decía “Pregunta antes de tocarme”, pues Genevieve, a pesar de ser una cachorra activa y nerviosa, tomaba su trabajo de ser el perro de servicio de Bucky bastante en serio.

Si Steve llevaba a Juliette a algún sitio, y Bucky estaba pasando por un mal día –algo que ocurría con poca frecuencia—tomaba las llaves y la llevaba por la ciudad en el auto que Natasha le dio, medio en serio, medio en broma. Una camioneta azul, la llanta de refacción estaba cubierta con una funda de cuero que tenía pintado el escudo y las puertas tenían una gran estrella blanca cada una. Steve no sabía qué hacer con el auto, pero la motocicleta ya no parecía ser segura. Pensó en llevarla a que le quitaran las estúpidas estrellas después, pero siempre parecía tener algo más qué hacer.

Sin embargo, Steve y Bucky discutieron el hecho de que, eventualmente, alguno de los dos estaría ocupado y Juliette tendría que aventurarse a la calle ella sola. Steve podía manejar el auto, pero Bucky lo odiaba y le daban episodios de pánico al tomar el volante, y Steve prefería manejar que caminar, a menos que estuviera caminando con Bucky a algún sitio. Si Steve se llevaba el auto a algún lado, y Bucky estaba en clases o terapia, Juliette estaría por su cuenta.

Así que le enseñaron el camino a casa desde distintos lugares, anduvieron en metro, en autobús, incluso salieron de la ciudad y le enseñaron a volver desde Coney Island por distintos medios. Cuando tuviera que salir de casa ella sola, ya no se perdería tan fácilmente.

Es por eso que a ninguno de los dos pareció sorprenderle que Juliette saliera de la casa por su cuenta, por primera vez, en dirección a la tienda de Allen Street. Al cabo de varias semanas, Tony aceptó la derrota y le dijo que la tarjeta estaba a su disposición y que comprara lo que quisiera, por lo que ocasionalmente pedía que la llevasen a aquella tienda a comprar algo bonito, luego aprendió a usar el internet y a comprar aquellos hermosos vestidos en línea. Steve todavía no entendía cómo lo hacía, y Bucky simplemente no quería saber.

El punto es que Juliette quería salir por su cuenta, y Steve lo permitió, y Bucky también lo hizo, la acompañó caminando por la misma ruta que tomaba siempre al llevar a pasear a Genevieve, y se separaron a unas cuadras de la casa. Bucky la vio marchar, con un mal presentimiento, pero sin querer detenerla. Estaba seguro de que solo eran figuraciones suyas y ella estaría bien.

Y lo estuvo, por varias horas. Juliette entró a la tienda, compró lo que buscaba, fue a la crepería japonesa y compró una malteada, luego emprendió el camino de vuelta a casa y fue cuando todo se fue al carajo. Si Bucky hubiera estado ahí le diría que él siempre tenía razón, incluso cuando no la tenía.

***

Si a Juliette le hubieran dicho que ese día iba a ser tan terrible, y que alguien seguramente descubriría quién era, posiblemente no habría salido de casa.

Pero lo hizo, y ya no había vuelta atrás. Apenas dobló la esquina, se encontró en medio de una batalla entre dos grupos de ¿súper personas? Juliette no estaba segura de quiénes eran, pero uno de los que seguramente eran malvados, un payaso de verde con un pasa montañas de color rosa intenso, se abalanzó en su dirección.

Todo ocurrió demasiado rápido, un momento estaba en el camino de aquel hombre, cuya intención obvia era hacerle daño, y al siguiente estaba en brazos de un muchacho, con un traje verde y cabello rubio, no pudo ver su rostro, pues llevaba una máscara amarilla, y la depositó fuera del camino del otro hombre, quien se impactó fuertemente contra el muro que estaba detrás de donde Juliette estaba parada.

“¿Se encuentra bien, señorita?” Le dijo el extraño que la había rescatado, revisando con cuidado si tenía alguna herida.  
“Yo... Sí... Gracias.”  
“Este lugar es peligroso.” Le dijo, y su voz era suave y relajante. “Salga de aquí pronto.”

Su salvador se dio la vuelta y se fue, justo a tiempo para enfrentar al tipo que intentaba atacar a Juliette. Y ella dio algunos pasos hacia él, pero no se atrevió a acercarse más. A lo lejos vio a una chica con un traje blanco y una larga coleta negra, sus dedos tenían largas garras, además de un chico con un casco dorado y un muchacho alto y fornido con lentes oscuros, y por sobre su cabeza, otra persona vestida totalmente de rojo y azul, con algo que parecían telas de araña trazadas en todo su traje, se balanceaba de edificio en edificio, Juliette no pudo ver si rostro, pero por como luchaban contra el grupo donde figuraba el que intentó atacar a Juliette, quiso suponer que ellos eran los buenos.

No tuvo tiempo de indagar al respecto, pues uno de los mismos villanos con lo que aquellos muchachos luchaban se acercó a ella, esta vez, su salvador estaba demasiado lejos para ayudarla, pero escuchó la voz de alguien diciéndole que corriera, cuando aquel hombre estaba por embestirla, Juliette dio un salto, logrando exitosamente que su atacante se impactara con un muro, y cayó con gracia en el suelo, detrás de él.

Todo parecía haberse detenido a su alrededor, hasta que su atacante se levantó de entre los escombros, maldiciendo.

“Maldita mocosa... ¡Te arrepentirás de meterte con Bulldozer!”  
“¡Niña, quítate de ahí!” Escuchó una voz femenina decirle, pero era tarde, Bulldozer --¿qué clase de estúpido nombre era ese?-- se acercaba a toda velocidad.  
“¿Bulldozer? ¿En serio? ¿Qué clase de tonto nombre es ese?” Juliette se hizo a un lado apenas un paso, y el gran hombre cayó al suelo a escasos metros de ella.

Bulldozer estalló en furia, y como todo mundo sabe, uno no lucha racionalmente cuando es poseído por la furia. Se abalanzó de nuevo sobre Juliette, quien lo tomó rápidamente del brazo cubierto de metal y lo lanzó contra el mismo muro con el que hubiera chocado anteriormente, ante la mirada atónita de los enmascarados a su alrededor. Una y otra vez, Bulldozer se incorporaba, y una y otra vez, Juliette lo derribaba, de un modo u otro. En un momento, cuando derribó a Bulldozer, se dio cuenta de que el encaje de su vestido se había roto, y colgaba de forma poco elegante de su falda, alzó la vista de su falda y sus ojos se encontraron con los del villano, que estaba comenzando a cansarse.

“Rompiste mi vestido.” Dijo lentamente. “¿Sabes cuánto cuesta este vestido?”  
“Dentro de poco no importará, mocosa, porque voy a aplastarte como la cucaracha que eres.”  
Bulldozer corrió a su encuentro. “No, Bulldozer, el del estúpido nombre. La cucaracha eres tú.”

Levantó la mano, señalando al villano como si sus dedos fueran un arma, y de pronto disparó una gran bola de fuego, que se impactó con fuerza en el rostro de Bulldozer, haciéndolo caer como un pesado costal al suelo, chillando de dolor.

“¡Mis ojos! ¡Me quemó los ojos! ¡Maldita mocosa! ¡Acabaré con ella!”

Los villanos --Juliette descubriría más tarde que eran la “Brigada de Destrucción” y se echó a reír por lo idiota del nombre-- se marcharon, con la promesa de que volverían y se encargarían de acabar con todos ellos --incluída Juliette, aunque ella sacó la lengua ruidosamente y de forma infantil, diciéndoles que vinieran cuando quisieran-- y cuando se marcharon, unas extrañas naves llegaron al lugar, y de una de ellas bajó alguien que Juliette conocía de antes. Justo en ese momento, el ridículo auto azul de Steve apareció doblando la esquina a toda velocidad y frenando ruidosamente frente a ellos, y de este bajaron Steve y Bucky, con todo el semblante de unos padres preocupados.

“¿Qué pasó aquí?” Inquirió el director Coulson, viendo a todos menos a Juliette, de algún modo pensaba que ella era una inocente espectadora.  
“Director Coulson, esta chica...” Comenzó el chico del casco raro.  
“¡Juliette!” Le interrumpió Steve, girando a Juliette por los hombros y abrazándola con fuerza. “¿Qué demonios pasó aquí? ¿Estás bien? ¿Estás herida?”  
“No. Había un bruto que se hacía llamar Bulldozer.”  
Bucky parecía estar a punto de desmayarse, mientras el chico del traje arácnido pareció reconocerlo como ‘el soldado de invierno’. “¡¿Bulldozer?! ¿Qué hacías en el camino de ese tarado?”  
“¡Es lo que estoy tratando de explicar!” Dijo el chico del casco raro, casi a gritos. “¡Ella derribó a Bulldozer! ¡Sacó fuego de su mano, como Johnny Storm!”  
“Johnny Storm no saca fuego de su mano, torpe, se hace totalmente de fuego.” Dijo la chica del traje blanco.  
“¡¿Hiciste qué?!” Steve se llevó una mano al cabello, desesperado. “¿En qué estabas pensando? ¡Pudiste haber muerto! ¡Ese tipo está loco!”  
“Si me permite intervenir, Capitán.” El salvador de Juliette se acercó a Steve, Juliette estaba confundida, ¿cómo conocían ellos a sus cuidadores? “Creo que ella demostró ser bastante capaz de cuidarse por su cuenta.”  
“Mira tu vestido, Juliette...” Bucky pasó las manos por la falda de Juliette, con algo de remordimiento.  
“Está bien, creo que puedo arreglarlo.”

Mientras Bucky revisaba a Juliette para ver si estaba herida, el muchacho que había salvado a la joven inicialmente hablaba en voz baja con Steve. Coulson se acercó a Bucky, poniendo una mano en el hombro de la muchacha.

“Veo que la señorita por fin tiene un nombre. Espero que me recuerdes, Juliette, soy el director Coulson, estaba en la base de SHIELD cuando te presentamos a tus padres. Me gustaría hablar con tus padres respecto a que puedas formar parte de SHIELD.”  
“De ninguna manera, director.” Intervino Bucky. “Apenas y sabe del mundo, y se libró de HYDRA, no quiero que caiga en manos de ninguna otra organización.”  
“Sargento Barnes, entiendo su preocupación, pero Juliette tiene un gran potencial, y creo que para mantenerla más segura de HYDRA es prudente que esté bajo la protección de SHIELD, sobre todo si lo que el agente Nova dice es cierto, y es una chica con habilidades especiales. Debe aprender a controlarlas y usarlas para el bien.”  
“Creo que como su padre, en este caso las decisiones las tomo yo. Tal vez cuando sea mayor, ella pueda decidirlo.”  
“Para entonces tal vez sea demasiado tarde para entrenarla.”  
“Con todo respeto, director, creo que ha sido entrenada lo suficiente si fue capaz de derribar a ese tarado. Y no quiero someterla a ningún otro tipo de entrenamiento a menos que ella me lo pida.”  
“Lo discutiremos,” intervino Steve, apareciendo tras Coulson. “Director Coulson, gracias por su preocupación, pero creo que debemos pensarlo bastante y al final, será decisión de Juliette si quiere unirse a SHIELD o no. Ahora nos la llevaremos a casa, ha sido un día largo para ella.”

Steve tomó la bolsa con la ropa que Juliette había comprado y que milagrosamente no sufrió ningún daño, y condujo a la chica al auto. Cuando estuvieron a punto de subir, ella dirigió una última mirada a su salvador, soltando un pequeño suspiro.

Pensó en él durante todo el camino de regreso al departamento.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh pero qué está pasando aquí? *w* Si identifican a los héroes que luchaban contra los villanos (y a los villanos también, claro) emociónense, volverán a aparecer más tarde uwu
> 
> El horroroso carro de Steve es un Honda FJ Cruiser azul como este
> 
> Y el movimiento que hizo Juliette para esquivar a Bulldozer es similar a este:
> 
> Digna hija de su padre uwu


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En el cual la familia habla.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento tardar tanto en actualizar todo, pero es que el trabajo me consume ;n; Lo bueno es que el 29 de este mes se termina mi contrato y con ello, mi martirio uwu

El camino de regreso a casa fue silencioso, con Juliette pensando en su salvador, y Bucky tratando de hallar sentido a lo que el niño bruto del casco había dicho sobre lo que Juliette hizo en aquella batalla. Steve estaba pensativo también, aunque trataba de disimularlo hablando sin parar, Bucky respondía con monosílabos, apenas poniéndole atención. Steve pidió comida desde el auto, y cuando llegaron a casa, le dijo a Juliette que fuera a su habitación, pues él hablaría con Bucky.

Juliette tomó su bolsa con la ropa que había comprado, haciendo un pequeño mohín, y se fue a su habitación. No entendía por qué, a pesar de que ella había hecho algo bueno--que al fin y al cabo era lo que ellos querían que hiciera, ¿no?--terminaba siendo castigada.

Sus pensamientos negativos, sin embargo, se vieron opacados por el recuerdo de su fuerte y valiente salvador. Suspiró, sintiéndose ligera como cuando estaba en los fuertes brazos de su héroe. Era un sentimiento que no había conocido antes, nunca en su vida; considerando que no había cabida para sentimiento alguno en Hydra, esto era nuevo y maravilloso para ella. Se sentó en su cama, recordando la suave voz de su salvador, su firme agarre, no estaba segura de que fuera a olvidarlo pronto.

Al parecer, Bucky y Steve discutieron largo rato, pues Juliette se quedó dormida, la despertaron y se sentó en la cama, tallándose los ojos; no recordaba haberse quedado dormida.  
“Juliette, cuando te atacó Bulldozer...” Comenzó Bucky, titubeante. “Nova dijo que habías sacado fuego, de tus manos. Necesitamos saber si...”  
“Bucky, no la asustes.” Intervino Steve, y se sentó al lado de la muchacha, tomando sus pequeñas manos en las suyas, tal vez intentaba ofrecerle apoyo, pero sólo la hacía sentir más nerviosa. “Juliette, lo que hiciste con tus manos, ¿puedes mostrarnos?”  
“No lo sé...” Juliette se mordió el labio, nerviosa. “Cuando lo hacía, los científicos decían que había sido buena, pero me obligaban a hacerlo más tiempo, y a veces me dolía cuando me obligaban.”

Bucky se llevó la mano humana al cabello, pasando los dedos por éste, con un gesto doloroso, como si lo hubiesen golpeado, a Juliette no le gustaba esa expresión, sabía que significaba que Bucky estaba sufriendo; por un momento pensó que era su culpa, y ocultó su rostro en el brazo de Steve. El capitán la abrazó, y Bucky se dio cuenta de que su reacción le había hecho daño, recordó lo inocente y delicada que realmente era, después de todo, apenas tenía pocas semanas fuera de la base de Hydra, fuera del control de aquellos monstruos, y no sabía que a veces las reacciones dolidas de las personas no eran culpa suya.

“Juliette,” Bucky se acuclilló delante de ella, tomando sus manos para hacerla mirarle, “no queremos obligarte a que nos muestres. Pero si lo haces, tal vez podamos ayudarte a controlarlo, no queremos que te lastimes o que lastimes a alguien más.”

Ella asintió, dejó ir una de las manos del castaño y alzó la suya un momento, sin dejar de mirarla, como si esperara que algo ocurriera, Steve y Bucky hacían lo mismo.

Pronto, una diminuta flama emergió de la palma de su mano, sorprendiendo a ambos hombres. Entonces era verdad, no era gran cosa, y no encendía todo su cuerpo, como el chico Storm, pero al menos podría defenderse con eso.  
“Bien.” Dijo Steve, con un suspiro. “Bien.”  
“¿Van a regañarme por eso?” Juliette alzó la vista, y Steve notó que sus ojos eran iguales a los de Bucky, tenía esa mirada, la mirada de gato herido que tenía Bucky cuando recién lo había llevado a casa, ahora no podría sobrevivir si tenía a dos personas en su vida mirándole así. Les daría lo que quisieran y los protegería con su vida si era necesario.  
“¡No! ¡De ninguna manera!” Le dijo Steve, volviendo a tomar sus manos. “No tiene nada de malo tener un talento, esto no es algo malo, Juliette. Es un talento, ¿entiendes? Y los talentos no deben ocultarse, deben usarse para hacer cosas buenas y bellas con ellos, ¿entiendes?”  
“Sí, entiendo.” Asintió ella. “Entonces, ¿está bien lo que hice hoy?”  
“No, porque fue peligroso, y podrías haber salido herida.”  
“Pero ese tipo era un tarado.” Juliette frunció el ceño, repitiendo las palabras de Bucky, Steve contuvo la risa.  
“Sí, todos esos tipos son unos tarados, pero unos tarados con demasiada fuerza. Si alguien tiene el potencial de hacerte daño, es mejor mantenerse al margen.”  
“Como alguien que conozco, ¿no?” Bucky alzó una ceja.  
“¡Oye! ¡Estoy tratando de darle un buen ejemplo!”  
“No funciona, tú eres el menos indicado para decirle qué hacer, señor Me-Peleo-Con-Medio-Brooklyn-Aunque-Mido-Cinco-Pies-De-Alto.”  
“Bucky...”  
“¿Medías eso?” Juliette alzó las cejas con curiosidad, sus grandes ojos viendo a Steve con sorpresa.  
“Sí, algunas cosas tuvieron que pasar para que me viera como me veo ahora.”

Bucky contuvo una risita, se incorporó y sus rodillas hicieron un sonoro ‘POP’ que hizo que Steve hiciera una mueca, quería que le revisaran las rodillas a Bucky, pero el castaño se negaba a ver doctores.  
“Bueno, creo que debemos comer algo.” Dijo, y Juliette estuvo de acuerdo.

Comieron lo que Steve había comprado, porque Bucky no tenía ánimo de cocinar y la última vez que Steve lo hizo, tuvieron que evacuar todo el edificio por una alerta de incendio--ni siquiera era realmente un incendio, Steve solo estaba asando chile--y vieron la televisión hasta tarde, gritándoles a los participantes de Master Chef mientras comían. Juliette se lavó los dientes, se puso el pijama y se fue a su habitación, donde hizo lo posible por arreglar el vestido que la batalla había dañado.

A pesar de que había sido algo tan sencillo, la adrenalina de la batalla de aquella tarde seguía corriendo por sus venas, y el recuerdo de sentirse en los brazos de aquel que le salvó la vida, aunque ella hubiese sido perfectamente capaz de salvar su propia vida por su cuenta, de todos modos sintió que su corazón dio un vuelco al sentirse en aquellos brazos, no sabía qué era ese sentimiento, pero esperaba volver a ver a su salvador algún día.

Cuando por fin hubo terminado de arreglar el vestido, del mejor modo posible--casi no se notaba, por fortuna--lo dejó sobre una silla cercana y se metió bajo las mantas. Soñó con aquella suave y relajante voz y la fina sonrisa de la que había salido.

***

Steve llevó las sobras a la cocina, las puso en varios contenedores y las guardó en el refrigerador, sobre todo lo que sabía que le gustaba a Juliette y a Bucky, tirando los empaques a la basura. Isis se restregó contra sus piernas, y Steve se inclinó a acariciarla, la gata maulló suavemente, satisfecha de haber sido amada por un momento y luego salió de la cocina, mientras Bucky entraba con sus propias sobras, tenía cara de pocos amigos, posiblemente porque ya tenía sueño.  
“¿Qué haremos con Juliette?” Preguntó de pronto el castaño.  
“¿De qué?”  
“¿Cómo de qué? Coulson sugirió que la lleváramos a SHIELD a que la ‘entrenen’, pero estaré muerto y enterrado antes de mandarla allá.”  
“Bucky, trabajamos para SHIELD... Técnicamente.”  
“Pero ella es una niña, ¿qué hacen reclutando niños? Peter, Ava, Dany, todos ellos son niños, ellos deberían estar yendo a la escuela, estudiando para sus exámenes, noviando, sufriendo por nimiedades, no tratando de salvar la ciudad de tarados como Bulldozer y su grupo de payasos.”  
“Es la vida que les tocó, Bucky, a nosotros también nos tocó vivir de esa forma...”  
“Pero no tan jóvenes, quisiera,” hizo una pausa, suspirando largamente y pasando sus dedos de metal por su cabello, “quisiera poder hacer algo por ellos, para que no tengan que hacer lo que hacen.”  
“No hay mucho que podamos hacer.” Steve lo tomó de la nuca y lo acercó a él, besando su frente. “Solo enseñarles a defenderse y evitar que les hagan daño. Pero con Juliette la decisión al final será suya. Coulson sugirió que si la llevamos a la escuela, sea en Midtown, tiene seguridad de SHIELD y estará a salvo de HYDRA ahí...”

Bucky se mordió el labio, seguía sin confiar en ellos, pero no tenía opción, parecía que a donde fueran, SHIELD los seguiría, y también HYDRA, nunca podrían vivir de forma normal. Steve le estaba viendo con sus grandes ojos de cachorro, y Bucky lo vio con molestia y le dijo que lo pensarían, aún faltaba mucho tiempo para Septiembre.

Se fueron a dormir, aunque para Bucky fue difícil, acurrucado en el amplio pecho de Steve, no sabía qué hacer respecto a la recién descubierta habilidad de Juliette, y no sabía si les causaría problemas en el futuro.

Por la mañana, Steve se levantó antes que Bucky, hizo café para su pareja y asomó la cabeza en la habitación de su hija--y qué extraño era decir aquello, su hija--y sonrió, Juliette dormía exactamente como Bucky, boca abajo, desparramada por toda la cama, con el cabello en todas direcciones, la boca abierta y las mantas hechas un gran bulto a sus pies. Cerró la puerta y se fue a correr.

Regresó, sudoroso y respirando agitadamente, y Genevieve le recibió meneando el retorcido rabito y haciendo ruidos con la nariz, como siempre. Steve avanzó a la terraza, dejándola salir a usar el arenero para que hiciera sus necesidades, dio de comer a Isis y a Schmidt--llevándose un arañazo en el brazo por sus esfuerzos--, preparó el desayuno para todos, y justo cuando estaba por poner a hacer más café, sonó el teléfono.

Sintió un ligero deja-vu al ver que se trataba de Natasha, titubeante, se llevó la bocina del teléfono al oído.  
“¿Sí?”  
“¿Estás sentado?”  
“¿Debería estarlo?” Steve tragó saliva. La sensación de deja-vu ya no era divertida.  
“Encontraron otra cápsula, Coulson y su equipo la están revisando en este momento, pero tal vez debas traer a Bucky y a Juliette. Esto les interesa a los tres. Stark ya está enterado, mandará un auto por ustedes.”  
“¿Cuándo?”

Tan pronto hizo la pregunta, un motor rugió afuera del edificio, en la calle, y Steve se asomó a la ventana, Tony estaba ahí, en su absurdo auto carísimo con Bruce de copiloto.  
“Justo ahora.” Le dijo Natasha en el oído, antes de cortar la comunicación.  
“Mierda...” Musitó Steve, yendo a despertar a Bucky con un profundo suspiro.

Apenas eran las siete de la mañana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El capítulo es tan corto, me odio ;n;


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En donde se hace un descubrimiento respecto a los proyectos de ciencias de Hydra.
> 
> O
> 
> En el que Juliette dice algo que no estaba segura que debía decir, Steve lo toma bastante bien, y la familia crece.

Steve observó a través del grueso cristal, como cuando vio a Juliette por primera vez.

Los acontecimientos hasta ahora eran bastante confusos. Tony los llevó en su horroroso auto hasta el lugar donde el jet los recogería, ahí fueron recibidos por Natasha, quien los llevó (a todos, incluso a Tony, que no se callaba nunca y le estaba colmando la poca paciencia disponible a Bucky) a la base oculta donde Coulson y sus “agentes de juguete” como los llamaba Bucky se encontraban. Ahí, la doctora Cho les saludó de nuevo, sonriendo al ver a Juliette y comentando que se veía sana y muy normal, luego, junto con el Director Coulson los guio al mismo laboratorio en donde hubieran conocido a Juliette anteriormente.

Los ojos de la muchacha se abrieron inmensamente, y corrió al cristal, posando sus manos en él, al mismo tiempo que el muchacho rubio que se encontraba dentro del laboratorio se acercaba también, haciendo a Fitz a un lado con brusquedad y golpeando el cristal con sus manos.  
“¡Beta! ¡Beta, estás viva!” Exclamaba, su voz sonaba hasta afuera del laboratorio, mientras Fitz y la señorita Simmons trataban de contenerlo. “¡Beta no sabe nada! ¡No le hagan daño!”  
“¡Delta! ¡Déjenme entrar, debo ver a Delta!”  
“¿Ustedes dos se conocen?” Inquirió Coulson, alzando una ceja.  
“¡Por supuesto que nos conocemos! ¡Es mi hermano!” Juliette golpeó el cristal. “¡Delta! ¡Doctora, déjeme entrar, tengo que ver a Delta!”

Tanto Steve como Bucky se quedaron helados, mientras Juliette rogaba a todos que la dejasen entrar al laboratorio. Bucky apretó los puños, ¿cuántos de estos muchachos había creado Hydra? Avanzó a la puerta del laboratorio, seguido por Steve, quien lucía igual de contrariado que él. Juliette se aferró a su brazo, sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas.  
“¡Déjenme entrar a ver a Delta, por favor! ¡No pediré nada más!” Se volvió hacia Steve, razonando que tal vez él sería más gentil, Bucky tenía el puño sobre la puerta. “¡No volveré a pedir nada más, por favor, papá, déjenme ver a Delta!”

Juliette se arrepintió de sus palabras tan pronto como las dijo, pues aunque sabía que esos dos hombres eran sus padres (y qué extraño era, llegar a esa conclusión), tal vez ellos no querían que les llamara de ese modo, tal vez ellos no la veían como su hija todavía, a pesar de que se preocupaban por alimentarla, vestirla y darle un techo donde vivir. Steve, sin embargo, la rodeó con sus brazos, dejando un beso sobre su cabeza, era el primer gesto de cariño que le mostraba, además de sonrisas de ánimo y de dejarla dormir con el viejo Herr Schmidt en su habitación (y el gato se lo había ganado, era a la única en la casa a la que no aborrecía), pero también era la primera vez que ella lo llamaba de ese modo. Sin soltarla, dirigió su mirada hacia Bucky y la doctora Cho, que se había acercado a ellos en aquel momento. Adentro, el muchacho al que Juliette llamaba Delta había sido inyectado con un relajante que lo había dejado caer sentado sobre la mesita de observación, como muñeca de trapo.  
“Dejémosla entrar, ahora que el muchacho está tranquilo. Es su hermano, tiene derecho a estar con él.”

La doctora Cho pareció dudar de aquello, pero presionó unos botones de la puerta y esta se abrió. Steve dejó ir a Juliette, quien entró corriendo al laboratorio, seguida por la doctora y sus padres, Natasha y Coulson también entraron, mientras Juliette se acercaba a su hermano, revisando si había sufrido algún daño.  
“¡Delta! ¿Estás bien?”  
“Beta...” La voz de Delta sonaba cansada, gracias al relajante. “¿Dónde estamos?”  
“Estás a salvo, Delta, todo está bien ahora... ¿Dónde está Alpha?”  
“Alpha... Tuvo un ataque... los científicos... se lo llevaron...”  
“¿Un ataque? ¿Pero está bien?”  
“No... Se lo llevaron... Estaba muerto... cuando lo encontraron...” Delta se hizo hacia adelante, y Fitz se apresuró a sostenerlo o habría caído de la mesita. “Omega... También murió... Hipotermia...”  
“¿Gamma y Sigma?”  
“Se las llevaron... Despejaron la base y dijeron... que alguien cuidaría de ellas... Épsilon... No sé dónde está...” Delta se hizo hacia un lado, apoyándose en Fitz.  
“Shh... Duerme, hermano.” Juliette acarició la mejilla de Delta, y éste fue cerrando los ojos, mientras Fitz lo ayudaba a acostarse sobre la mesita, al cabo de un momento, Delta estaba profundamente dormido.  
La doctora Cho se acercó a Juliette. “¿Puedes decirnos algo sobre Delta?”  
“Delta es mi hermano mayor.” Comenzó ella. “Su nombre completo es Delta-821, él fue de los primeros en ser creados, y de los pocos que nacieron sanos. Todos estábamos en la base donde ustedes me encontraron, pero a él y a los demás que sobrevivieron se los llevaron a otra base. A mí me dejaron sola, pensaban entrenarme como una espía, pero dijeron que eso lo harían después, y se concentraron en mis otros hermanos, y siguieron creando más, el plan era tener suficientes para que algunos fuéramos ‘líderes’ y los demás, los que no tuvieran nombres como los nuestros, serían soldados.”  
“¿Y los otros que mencionaste?” Intervino Coulson, Bucky quería golpearlo en la cara.  
“Delta lo dijo, Alpha, que se supone que era el primero, el mayor de todos nosotros, está muerto, y también mi hermana Omega.”  
“¿Y Gamma y Sigma?”  
“Son las más pequeñas, Épsilon es un poco mayor que ellas, debe tener doce años ahora, Gamma y Sigma son gemelas, la última vez que las vi, estaban recién nacidas. Omega cuidaba de ellas... Sin Omega, no sé qué será de ellas...”  
“Yo creo que deberíamos llevar al muchacho a una habitación.” Dijo Simmons. “No es humano tenerlo durmiendo en un laboratorio.”  
“Hydra no es humano...” Musitó Bucky. “Pero ustedes dijeron que no eran como Hydra...”

Coulson pareció entender lo que quería decir Bucky, y ordenó que llevaran a Delta a una habitación donde pudiera dormir cómodo, pero igual debía ser monitoreado, tan pronto como lo llevaron afuera, Tony y Bruce se ofrecieron a vigilar al muchacho y avisar cuando despertara, porque posiblemente querría ver a Juliette, ella dormiría en la habitación contigua, por si acaso, y Bucky y Steve no estarían lejos. Una vez que Delta estuvo instalado, solo quedaba esperar a que despertara.

Despertó media hora más tarde, al parecer un poco del suero de Steve era transmitido por medio de su sangre tanto a Juliette como a Delta, el sedante debería haber dormido a Delta por horas, pero el efecto duró solo un momento, y estaba llamando a gritos a Juliette un rato más tarde, ella corrió a su encuentro, y por fin pudo abrazarla, ante la atenta mirada de sus padres, Natasha, Tony y Bruce. Delta los veía a todos con desconfianza.  
“¿Quiénes son estas personas, Beta?”  
“No te preocupes, puedes confiar en ellos, ¿recuerdas lo que nos dijeron de nuestros padres?”  
Delta negó con la cabeza. “A mí... nunca me dijeron nada de quiénes eran...”  
“Son ellos.” Juliette señaló a Bucky y a Steve. “Él es Steve, es el Capitán América, y él es...”  
“El Soldado... El puño de Hydra...” Delta reparó en el brazo de metal de Bucky, se paró recto y le saludó de forma militar. “Señor.”  
“Tranquilo, soldado. No soy el puño de Hydra desde hace mucho tiempo.” Dijo él, tratando de sonar lo más tranquilo posible.  
“El Capitán...”  
“Hydra hizo muchas cosas que no debía, y lo lamento mucho, debí haber sido capaz de protegerlos, pero ahora estás a salvo, Steve y yo los protegeremos de Hydra.”

Delta los vio un momento, como analizando la situación, luego reparó finalmente en la ropa y el cabello de Juliette. Frunció el ceño, no entendiendo lo que su hermana llevaba puesto.  
“Beta, ¿ellos te hacen vestirte así?”  
Juliette se echó a reír. “No, al contrario, ellos me dejan vestirme como yo quiera, y pronto iré a la escuela, ¿recuerdas que queríamos ir? Si vienes con nosotros, podemos ir.”  
“No estoy seguro de que el Capitán Rogers y el sargento Barnes...” Comenzó Coulson, pero Bucky lo detuvo.  
“Estábamos planeando conseguir un lugar más grande de todas maneras, el chico puede venir con nosotros.”  
“Todo eso está muy bien, son una bonita familia y toda la cosa,” interrumpió Tony, “pero no van a caber en mi auto.”  
“Yo los llevaré.” Dijo Natasha, suspirando y rodando los ojos. “No querían ir en tu horrendo auto de todas formas.”  
“¡Mi auto no es horrendo, discúlpate con él!”  
“Nunca.” Dijo Natasha, y Tony iba a responder, pero la pelirroja le dirigió una mirada y el genio decidió callarse.

Juliette guio a Delta a la nave, Natasha los llevaría a otra área en un jet, separados del transporte donde Coulson se llevaría a Tony y a Bruce de regreso a la ciudad, durante el camino, Delta no dijo nada, mientras que Steve y Bucky hablaban de lo que harían ahora que Delta viviría con ellos. Natasha sugirió que fueran a su departamento, tomaran sus cosas, y ella los llevaría a una casa de seguridad de SHIELD que tenía mucho más espacio. En un principio, Bucky se negó, las casas de seguridad tenían oídos y ojos en todos lados, todo mundo sabría lo que hacen, pero Natasha le aseguró que estarían bien, que ella se encargaría en lo que preparaban sus cosas.

Los llevó a su departamento, les dijo que guardaran lo que pudieran y que al cabo de un rato, ella volvería a ayudarlos a empacar. Juliette ayudó a su hermano a subir las escaleras, y Delta casi entra en pánico al ser casi atacado por Genevieve, la acelerada perra parecía estar emocionada de que hubiera un visitante nuevo en la casa, Steve abrió la puerta de la terraza para que la perra saliera a hacer sus necesidades, Isis y Schmidt salieron de la cocina, viendo al recién llegado con curiosidad, Juliette sentó a su hermano en el sofá, mientras Steve iba por algunas cajas para guardar las pertenencias de todos.

El departamento pertenecía a SHIELD, por lo que los muebles se quedarían, todo lo demás era de ellos, al cabo de media hora, Natasha volvió, le entregó unas llaves a Bucky y les ayudó a guardar lo que faltaba, además tenía unas maletas donde Juliette podía meter su ropa.

Se mudaron esa misma tarde, Steve, Bucky, Juliette y Delta, con los dos gatos y Genevieve, a empezar de nuevo en un lugar distinto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por si alguien tiene alguna duda, así luce Delta:  
> 
> 
> Y esta es Juliette  
> 
> 
> Todavía tengo que pensar en quién será Épsilon, y quiénes van a ser Gamma y Sigma, y existe la posibilidad de que tanto Alpha como Omega no estén realmente muertos, PERO eso se sabrá... después.


End file.
